Boys Over Flowers Season 2 10
Boys over Flowers Season 2 10 Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 10) is a volume of the Boys Over Flowers Season 2 series by Yoko Kamio. It was published by Shueisha on August 3, 2018 in Japan. The book sold 45,210 copies during its first weekhttps://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-08-08/japanese-comic-ranking-july-30-august-5/.135249 and has sold 116,467 copies as of August 19, 2018.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-08-22/japanese-comic-ranking-august-13-19/.135793 Viz Media published it digitally on January 22, 2019. Kei Windsor manipulates Oto Edogawa into agreeing to go with him to America. After learning that Kei has been researching him and Oto, Haruto Kaguragi arrives just in time to stop them. Later, with the help of two F4 members, Oto finds the courage to be honest with Haruto. Book description Summary Kobayashi decides to resign from his job, unable to bear being there without Haruto Kaguragi. Haruto tells him to hold off on his decision for now and leaves to talk to Kei Windsor, who is out shopping with Oto Edogawa. Their conversation reminds Kei of a childhood memory of him seeing a boy with a large present. As Haruto approaches them, he is revealed to be the boy.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto is taken aback by seeing them together, which turns to anger when he notices Kei's over-familiarity with Oto. She attempts to explain the situation, but he snaps at her and leaves. Throughout the day, Oto feels down about Haruto's words. After work, Oto is by herself since Arisa Konno is busy and Airi Maya does not answer her phone. Just as she starts to cry, Kei sits down next to her.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto's tears immediately cease as soon as Kei arrives. He tells her that he feels responsible for the things Haruto said. Kei then advises her not to "get used to getting hurt." Oto begins walking home and finds Kaito Taira nearby. He reveals Airi's crush on Tenma Hase. Oto is devastated, feeling that she has hurt Airi. Kei then arrives and offers her some comforting words.Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Oto calms down, Kei brings her to a cafe where she talks about her fear of hurting people. Kei tells her to "cut ties" with her friends, if she wishes to stop hurting others. He then asks her go with him to America. Meanwhile, Kobayashi discovers Kei's files on Haruto's family and Oto. He shows them to Haruto, saying "I believe that Kei has some ulterior motive."Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi admits to Tenma that she likes him and has been feeling jealous of Oto because of it. Tenma's first thoughts are of Oto, so he explains that he is "not the one for Airi." Later, Airi returns home and informs Haruto that Oto is leaving for America, having just called her mother. At the airport, Oto decides that she wants to see Haruto again. Kei becomes incensed and tries to force her to come with him.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto arrives and makes Kei let go of Oto. He then reveals that Kei has been researching his family and Oto. Kei makes one last attempt to convince Oto to follow him. Haruto steps in front of her and Kei finally leaves. A few minutes later, the F4's Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka walk up and offer the two a ride home.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On the way, Sojiro invites Oto and Haruto to Akira's house. There they are shown into the guest house. Sojiro and Akira lock them inside, something they had previously done to Tsukasa Domyoji and Tsukushi Makino. Oto tries "small talk" to clear the awkward atmosphere. Haruto eventually asks whether she wanted to go to America. He does not wait for her answer, instead assuming that she has feelings for Kei. Oto then declares "I wanted to see you, Haruto."Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 While realizing the obvious meaning of her words, Haruto does not want to "jump to conclusions." She attempts to write off what she said. Once she starts crying, Haruto embraces her. Just as they are about to kiss, a phone rings and soon Akira and Sojiro unlock the door.Chapter 71, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 64': Kei Windsor's past connection with Haruto Kaguragi is revealed. The chapter was released on January 7, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/949986418268319746 (Japanese) *'Chapter 65': Haruto misunderstands when he sees Oto Edogawa with Kei. It was published on February 4, 2018 in both Japan and America.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/960159934175313922 (Japanese) *'Chapter 66': first published in February 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/965016203482742784 (Japanese) Kaito Taira informs Oto that Airi Maya has developed feelings for Tenma Hase. *'Chapter 67': Kei persuades Oto to go to America with him, meanwhile Kobayashi discovers Kei's research on Haruto's family. It was released on March 4, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/970161508746346496 (Japanese) *'Chapter 68': released in March 2018 on Shonen Jump+ and Viz Media's website.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/975536598921052160 (Japanese) Haruto rushes to the airport to stop Oto from leaving with Kei. *'Chapter 69': Haruto and Oto run into the F4's Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado at the airport. The chapter was published on April 1, 2018 in Japan.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/980291210181992449 (Japanese) *'Chapter 70': Akira and Sojiro lock Haruto and Oto in Akira's guest house, which they had done years previously to Tsukasa Domyoji and Tsukushi Makino. It was published in April 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/985336390396166145 (Japanese) *'Chapter 71': released on April 29, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/990277553771298816 (Japanese) Oto admits to Haruto that she wanted to see him and he decides to take a chance at love again by embracing her. Editions *'France': it will be published in French by Glénat on February 19, 2020.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-nochi-hare-tome-10-9782344037089 (French) *'South Korea': Seoul Media Group released the volume, 꽃보다 맑음10, in Korean on March 30, 2019.http://www.kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?KOR&barcode=9791164035083 (Korean) *'Taiwan': it was published as Meteor Garden Next Season 10 (流星花園～Next Season～10) by Tong Li Comics on October 22, 2018.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?BD=JC0971010 (Chinese) Season2-France10.jpg|France (Glénat) Season2-Korean10.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason10.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *Kamio revealed that Oto Edogawa would be featured on the cover via her Twitter on June 23, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1010680248193638400 (Japanese) She officially unveiled the cover on Instagram on July 18.https://www.instagram.com/p/BlXB1w3H8jv/ (Japanese) *Kamio drew Sojiro and Akira in copies of this volume for her assistants.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1028196271369027588 (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-season-2-volume-10/product/5890 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 10 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MCYMKF3/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 10 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-10/digital-comic/742256 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 10 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes